This invention relates to lock mechanisms and more particularly to mechanisms which are electrically actuated.
In high security areas such as banks, computer rooms, museums, etc., electrically actuated door locks of either the fail-secure or fail-open type are employed. For such applications, it is often preferable that the lock mechanism be mounted in a conventional narrow door stile or frame member and, therefore, it is necessary that the lock mechanism be relatively narrow, shallow, and compact.
In a fail-secure electric door lock of this type, it is desirable to provide automatic deadlatching on electrical failure and a manual mechanical release. In a fail-open electric door lock, it is similarly desirable to provide normal electrical deadlatching, automatic unlatching on electrical failure and manual mechanical override to deadlatch the door.
A fail-secure electric door lock mechanism is disclosed herein providing automatic deadlocking of the bolt upon de-energization of the lock mechanism and manual mechanical withdrawal of the bolt from the locked condition in the event of power failure. Also disclosed is a fail-open electric door lock mechanism providing manual mechanical and electrically actuated deadlatching.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a new and improved electrically operated door lock mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fail-secure electric door lock having a manual mechanical release.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic deadbolt assembly that can be employed with a fail-secure electric door lock.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fail-open electric door lock having an electrically operated deadlatch and a mechanical override.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric door lock mechanism that is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and reliable in operation.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereafter set forth and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.